Flatwoods Monster
The Flatwoods Monster, also known as the Braxton County Monster, is an alien-like monster. Appearance Many people believe it to be an extraterrestrial. Reports vary between two descriptions. One of them wears a hood that looks like spades from a deck of cards,with a sort of long skirt thing. It had a head that glowed red 'from within'. It also has very large, bulging eyes, and emits a high pitched shrieking noise.Some say it has long and skinny arms, some say they are short and stubby, but most say it doesn't have any at all. The second description has a reptilian like body from the waist up, but from the waist down, a big metal tube takes the place of legs. Both descriptions are reported to be about 10 feet tall, and they also both emit some kind of gas that causes pain, nausea, and disorientation(someone correct this word). Theories circulating around the internet and news say that it could be an owl, but most people disagree. Much later, all of the witnesses died of cancer. Coincidence? Sightings Fun fact: The legend of Zelda, Majora's Mask has monsters that resemble the Flatwoods Monster. Also, lots of Japanese games have things that greatly resemble the monster.(Credit to guy in the comments). At 7:15 PM on September 12, 1952, three little boys witnessed a bright object cross the sky. The object came to rest on land belonging to a local farmer. Once they saw the thing land, the boys went to one of their moms houses, where they reported seeing a UFO crash land in the hills. From there, the boys and a group of locals went to the farm to try to find whatever it was that the boys had seen. One of the locals dog ran ahead out of sight and started barking, and moments later ran back to the group with its tail between its legs. After traveling about ¼ of a mile the group reached the top of a hill, where they reportedly saw a large pulsating "ball of fire" about 50 feet away. They also saw(and smelled) a mist that made their eyes and noses burn. A farmer then noticed two small lights over to the left of the object, and directed his flashlight towards them, revealing the creature, which was reported to have emitted a shrill hissing noise before gliding towards them, chan- ging direction and then heading off towards the red light. At this point the group fled in panic. Upon returning home, the mother contacted the local sheriff and a news reporter. The reporter conducted a number of interviews and returned to the site with the farmer later that night where he reported that "there was a sickening, burnt, metallic odor still prevailing". The sheriff and his deputy searched the area separately, but found no trace of the encounter. Early the next morning, the reporter visited the site of the encounter for a second time and discovered two tracks in the mud, as well as traces of a thick black liquid. He immediately reported them as being possible signs of a saucer landing based on the premise that the area had not been subjected to traffic for at least a year. It was later revealed that the tracks were likely to have been those of a Chevrolet pickup truck driven by a local, who had gone to the site to look for the creature some hours prior to Stewert's discovery. After the event, investigators associated with Civilian Saucer Investigation, obtained a number of accounts from witnesses who claimed to have experienced a similar or related phenomena. These accounts included the story of a mother and her 21 year-old-daughter, who claimed to have encountered a creature with the same appearance and odor a week prior to the September 12 incident; the encounter reportedly affected the daughter so badly that she was confined to a hospital for three weeks. They also gathered a statement from the mother of the local farmer, in which she said that, at the approximate time of the crash, her house had been violently shaken and her radio had cut out for 45 minutes, and a report from the director of the local Board of Education in which he claimed to have seen a flying saucer taking off at 6:30 on the morning of September 13 (the morning after the creature was sighted). Ancient indigenous's pictures reveal a scary creture with lights, and electrical charges. Ew.png flattime.png Category:Cryptids Category:North America (Minus Mexico and Caribbean) Category:Humanoids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Aliens Category:Poisonous and Venomous Cryptids Category:Reptile Category:Reptilian Humanoids Category:Reptiles and Amphibians